bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Overview Skills are proficiencies that can be learned from friendly NPC's, typically after performing a quest or series of quests. Focus When a new skill is learned, that skill receives focus, and any previously focused skill becomes unfocused. All skills earn experience when they are practiced, whether they have focus or not. However, skills without focus increase at one-third of the focused rate. Unfocused skills can be refocused by saying the keyword skill to the NPC that teaches the skill. Refocusing often comes at a monetary price based upon a player's current experience level in that skill. Experience Level A player's experience level in a skill starts at Level 1 when the skill is first learned and advances to the next level when the experience percentage of that skill level reaches 100%. Upon advancing to a higher level, a player will find that even more practice is required to gain experience than was required at the previous level. Rest Aberoth members who are well-rested from staying at the inn at Tavelor's tavern will gain double experience in their focused skill, indicated by a green experience progress bar. The amount of rest increases the longer a player sleeps in the inn, until the level reaches the maximum 100%. Each percentage point of experience gained while rested depletes the same amount of rest until the rest level reaches 0%. Experience Loss After Death If a player dies, all of their skills lose some experience. The skill that has focus suffers the biggest experience loss. The additional loss for a focused skill is calculated with the same multiplier used to determine the advantage that skill has when gaining experience. If players lose more than a full level of experience, that experience is restored — up to one level below their maximum experience level — by becoming 100% well rested at the inn. The amount of experience lost depends on how and where a player's death occurs. Being killed by a mob will yield a greater experience loss than being PK'ed by another player. Recovery State After dying, players enter a recovery state in which they gain double experience in their focused skill until reaching the maximum experience level ever gained in that skill. Players who are recovering have a purple experience progress bar. The player can receive four times the normal experience in their focused skill if they are both recovering and well-rested. Non-focused skills don't receive the same kind of bonus. However, their maximum levels are remembered so that the player can earn double experience on refocused skills with experience levels lower than the maximum ever reached for each one. Required Skill Levels Certain items require a specified skill experience level in order to use them successfully and effectively. Typing the command skills at any time will display the current levels of all learned skills as well as the player's level of rest. Learnable Skills The following is a list of all the skills that currently exist in Aberoth. For a more in-depth explanation of each skill, click the links below. Life This is the first skill you will learn, and the most essential to your growth. You can learn the life skill by visiting Lysis in her hut to the south of town. Leveling this skill will increase your maximum hit points. Bind Wounds Inala will teach you this skill once you have finished clearing the orc field for her. Leveling this skill will increase your life point regeneration rate. Drinking Tavelor, the barkeep, teaches you this skill after you complete his questline. Leveling drinking will allow you to consume more potent beverages and potions and make the effects a bit more powerful. Dagger Darklow, the former rogue, can teach you this skill. Leveling the dagger skill will make your dagger attacks more powerful and increase the chance to turn any hit into a backstab (double damage) with daggers. You are also able to do solid hits ( either one or double solid brackets will show ) if you use a stronger type of dagger. It will eventually deal more damage than your former dagger attack once you have mastered this skill. This is the only skill that doesn't need to do any quests in order to achieve the skill. However, you will have to save up a sum of over 2500 gold ( roughly ) in order to buy the skill. Shield Sholop, the shopkeeper, will be teach you how to use shields to block after you help him get revenge on an especially vicious wolf. Leveling the shield skill will give you an increasing chance to block attacks while holding a shield, negating all damage if successful. Axe Wodon, the woodsman, will teach you this skill only after you have earned his complete trust. You will have to kill Forstyll for your last axe quest in order to learn the skill. Leveling this skill will allow you to deal more powerful blows with axes and increase your critical hit damage while wielding an axe. Magic and Spells Magerlin, the old man locked up in the Grand Shaman jail, will teach you how to effectively read scrolls and use them in battle. The quests that you must complete to receive the magic skill are considered to be very tough. It includes killing one of the strongest bosses in the game. With Spells, Magerlin can also help you become proficient in using scrolls. This sub-skill allows players to cast spells without scrolls being used up. Blunt The blunt weapon skill allows said weapons to hit for stronger blows and increases damage against undead. Currently skeletons are the only undead mob available in game, and the strongest blunt weapon is the Morning Star of Drain Life. However, at high blunt levels, even the Mace can out damage the Minotaur Axe when facing these enemies. To acquire the blunt skill one must complete Gurun's quests. NPC skills Bite Wolves, bats, and rats have this skill. This increases damage and counts as a critical skill. Head butt All satyrs and the minotaur have this skill. It gives them an extra attack with their horns that can deal a large amount of damage. Head butt attacks are not considered sharp, and thus do full damage against skeletons. Sprinting Increase movement speed for a few seconds, giving a chance for enemies to outrun the player. Orcs have this skill. Peck Chickens are the only mobs in the game to have this skill. It consists of accurately hitting another creature in the game and dealing more damage. Each level represents 1 accuracy. Category:Lists of pages